The Firsts
by zippypippy
Summary: Blaine finds a journal in Kurt's room filled with first time experiences. Thinking about making this multiple chapters. Hope you like it:)


**Hey guys! It's Zippypippy. I was messing around with some ideas today and this one sounded really good so here it is. I thinking of making it multiple chapters but I don't know. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Klaine because if I did there would be a lot more Klaine scenes. : P

Firsts

Kurt and Blaine had many firsts. Their first meeting, their first date, their first kiss, their first duet, the list goes on. But Kurt never failed to write down each and every one of them. He wrote about the event how it made him feel and how it benefitted their relationship. He put them in a journal and came back to remember them when he was sad. He always kept it in the top right drawer of his desk and he always remembered to tuck it away after looking at it but one night he forgot to push it all the way back in because he had gotten a call from Blaine and left the corner slightly visible.

The next day Blaine came over for what was supposed to be a study date but all they had really been doing was cuddling, kissing, and talking. They were both enjoying the presence in a comfortable silence when Blaine's stomach growled. "Babe, why didn't you tell me you were hungry? I would have made you something?" Kurt got upset with himself when he thought that he had not been tentative enough to Blaine and he tended to make a big deal out of nothing. "Its fine really I just didn't really eat at lunch because I was thinking about glee club." gave the kids an assignment to come up with a song that best describes their relationship with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Blaine had already come up with a few songs in his head but he wasn't going to tell Kurt because he wanted it to be a surprise. "Well that no excuse for my rudeness. What do you want I can make you anything as long as its not spaghetti because the last time I tried making that for Finn the noodles got all stuck together and it clumped." Kurt asked Blaine. "I'll just have a sandwich. Nothing extravagant just simple like a peanut butter and jelly." Blaine replied. He tried not to ask for to much from Kurt even though he knew Kurt would do anything for him. "Okay. I'll be right back" Kurt said and he got up to go make Blaine his food leaving Blaine alone in his room.

Blaine loved looking at everything in Kurt's room. Everything in it made Blaine think of his loving boyfriend. He liked looking at the pictures of Kurt's friends and family and also the pictures of Kurt and him. He had posters of Broadway productions on his walls along with his scarves and hats on hooks around the room. He was looking at the broaches on Kurt's desk when he saw something poking out from the desk drawer. Blaine saw a notebook peeking out with a blue cover and got a little curious. He had never seen this before and wanted to know more. Kurt would probably be mad at him for looking at his stuff but Blaine could just smother him with kisses and apologize and Kurt wouldn't be mad at him anymore, hopefully. He reached over and grabbed it. On the cover was a picture that Kurt had taken on their first date. There was wording on the top that read 'The firsts of my first and only love' Blaine opened it.

On the first page was a word collage that said Courage and below that was a ripped out piece of notebook paper that had a big heart that showed Blaine + Kurt in it. Blaine smiled at it and thought about all those months ago that he had talked to Kurt about courage. He moved to the next page eager for more. On the next page the title was First Meeting. There was a little paragraph written below a sketch of Blaine and Kurt running through the hallways of Dalton.

_I met Blaine on November 9, 2010 at Dalton Academy. He made me feel like I could trust him from the moment I met him on the stairs on. One of the most important firsts that we have. _

Blaine remembered the first time he met Kurt and cherished the memory. Kurt had come to spy on the Warblers before sectionals and did a terrible job and soon confessed to Blaine of his actions. He loved thinking back to that time before knowing that the man he met on those stairs would be his soul mate.

On the page adjacent to the first meeting, there was First Song. There was a picture of the album cover for Katy Perry's Teenage Dream and a doodle of only Blaine's head with his mouth open like he was singing. There was no writing for this one but there were a lot of hearts and fireworkscribbles on the page. Blaine chuckled as he remembered the performance that the Warblers gave that day and thought about the face that Kurt had as he saw the group. He knew he had met someone special but didn't know just how special Kurt was. Blaine thought about how Teenage Dream had kind of become their song. He liked how Kurt liked it and always sang along when they were listening to it.

On the next page Blaine had found the word First written next to a picture of a coffee. Their first coffee together. Blaine remembered how they had gotten coffee in the Dalton lounge with Nick and Jeff where he had told the three that he was gay. Nick and Jeff had both looked at Blaine when he said that and later wouldn't stop pestering Blaine to call Kurt to go out. That coffee had led to many coffees and became a big part of their relationship. Most of their mini dates took place at the lima bean where Blaine would order their coffee, a medium drip for Blaine and a nonfat mocha for Kurt. Blaine remembered Kurt's surprise when he first ordered both his and Kurt's coffee. Kurt had been shocked when he found out that Blaine knew his order. He couldn't count how many times they had been to the Lima Bean either by themselves or with friends. That would always be a special place for them.

First Duet was what was on the next page of the book. There was a picture of Kurt and Blaine in the warbler lounge when it was all decorated for Christmas. They were both wearing their Dalton blazers and had big smiles on their faces. The picture was taken right before the winter break and Kurt had helped Blaine rehearse for a performance singing It's Cold Outside. Blaine had made a remark along the lines of "You're much better than the girl I'll have to sing with." and Kurt wrote that right under the picture. He had writing for this one as well.

_Blaine and I sang It's Cold Outside today. He kept giving me these glances that I interpreted as flirty. I don't know though because this is Blaine. He kept hitting me with his hip and it took everything I had not to lose control and just kiss him right then and there. I think I am going to tell him soon about my feelings for him. _

Blaine remembered all those weeks of agony wondering if he should tell Kurt that he really liked him. Blaine thought of all those times when he should have told Kurt. "At least," Blaine thought," I finally came through and kissed him." Blaine really did have feelings for Kurt from the beginning even if he didn't realize it.

First Kiss. That what was on the next page waiting for Blaine. Both Kurt and Blaine remembered this moment as it was yesterday. Blaine had finally pulled up enough courage to tell Kurt how he felt. Blaine remembered taking Kurt's hand right before he kissed him and the speech he gave before leaning in. Blaine remembered the feeling of Kurt's lips on his and Kurt's reaction to Blaine. Blaine remembered that he had told Kurt that they should practice and Kurt's response. "I thought we were." Kurt had said. Then both boys had leaned in for another kiss. After those first kisses there wasn't much practicing going on. They lounged in the practice room and talked about each other and kissed. They kissed a lot that day. It was perfect. There wasn't much on that page besides a small little paragraph that read this:

_Today was the day. We finally kissed. This is the start of our relationship as lovers._

Blaine was left smiling at this for a few moments. He had thought the same thing that day when he had gotten home from school. That was one of his favorite days with Kurt. He would always remember just how that day went with Blackbird and his petition for a duet at regionals.

There were more pages left to go but Blaine heard Kurt coming up the stairs. He would have to look at the rest the next time he was over. Blaine quickly put the notebook back where he had found it and sat back down. Just then Kurt walked in and gave Blaine his sandwich. Blaine thanked Kurt and gave him a light peck on the lips. Blaine decided to not tell Kurt yet about the Firsts book. He would wait to see more and then come back to it. The rest of the night was filled with cuddling, kissing, and talking and Blaine almost forgot about the book just feet away. Almost.

**Well, what did you think! Leave a comment to tell me. All criticism is accepted. Should there be another chapter? Let me know. Alright I'm gonna stop talking to you now. Thanks for reading!**

**-Zippypippy**


End file.
